


Concussion Protocol

by jedi_harkness



Series: Protocols [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery, Star Trek: Strange New Worlds
Genre: Comfort Food, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Food Kink, Humor, Light Angst, Not Beta Read, Praise Kink, Smut, my first fic inspired by a twitter convo, this is one way to keep pike in his room so he won't hurt himself, una tops and chris loves it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 08:29:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20005333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedi_harkness/pseuds/jedi_harkness
Summary: A routine survey mission results in Christopher Pike going to Sickbay (again). When her Captain is ordered to rest in his quarters, Number One comes up with an inventive way to keep him there.





	Concussion Protocol

**Author's Note:**

> I've been smitten with Anson Mount's Pike and Rebecca Romijn's Number One ever since watching clips of the two of them in Star Trek: Discovery. I've wanted to write fic for them for some time, and then a flash of inspiration came to me after a recent Twitter convo with BetaArtemis. This was originally intended as a short crack fic and it grew into this. (Feelings always tend to creep in when I write characters I love. *giggles*) I want to thank BetaArtemis for the inspiration and to thank the Anson Mount/Pike fans I've met online these past few months. While I'm a life-long fan of Trek, I'm a relative newcomer to the Pike fandom, and it's been nothing but warm and welcoming. While hope springs eternal that Pike and his crew will get their own spinoff series, we at least have fanfiction in the meantime. I hope you all enjoy my little story (and mind the tags)!
> 
> Disclaimer: Star Trek was created by Gene Roddenberry, and Star Trek: Discovery was created by Bryan Fuller and Alex Kurtzman. Both are the property of CBS/Viacom and Paramount Pictures. This was created for entertainment purposes, and no money is being made!

Una was so done. So done she was seriously considering locking the Captain in his quarters so he would never leave the ship again.

Every mission had it's highs and lows, and the lowest low was whenever a crew member got abducted, injured, or worse. So if, or in the case of the _Enterprise_ 's commanding officer, when such an unfortunate thing happened, it was as low as it could get. During such times the crew is always professional, yet there's usually an undercurrent of tension and stress due to the absence of their crewmate. And if said crewmate was their Captain, his strong and reassuring presence was keenly missed. Una was always strong when she had to take command, but reassuring... that was a work in progress. She didn't mind temporarily occupying the center seat as much as she minded her Captain getting into trouble, and as luck would have it her Captain was Christopher Pike, who seemed to be a walking magnet for mishaps.

Una loved Chris for his enthusiasm, but she wished that just for once he would stay on the ship like he was supposed to. But nope, he had an explorer's heart and insisted on joining the landing party every damn time. More often than not he would return from an away mission with at least one bruise, scrape, or sprain. And he, ever the Mojave country boy, would always laugh it off, saying it was all a part of working in space. Una would have found it all charming if his tendency to get into some sort of peril didn't give her a headache. Who was she kidding, she did find it charming. Still, it didn't mean she couldn't rip him a new one every time he ended up in Sickbay. In an official Starfleet manner, of course. Which she did during this latest survey mission when Chris, as usual, insisted on beaming down with the landing party and ended up getting beamed into Sickbay with a concussion. Una had to hold off on the tongue-lashing since Chris had been unconscious, and the hours of waiting through the treatment and then for him to wake up were an agony she didn't wish to experience again for a long time. That being said, at least this time the landing party didn't end up in a skirmish with the natives, nor did Chris get kidnapped by strange aliens. (Those incidents were always the most stressful ones.)

Chris hadn't came to until very late into the night, and by then only Una and Dr. Phil Boyce were in Sickbay with him. The moment those steel-blue eyes opened Una kissed Chris hard on the mouth, and then she and Phil both proceeded to scold him for climbing rocky hills on alien planets and ending up taking a fall and practically cracking his head open. Chris, as always, just gave them one of his 'aw shucks' smiles. And Phil, in his typical manner, proceeded to threaten Chris with another concussion and raved about how their trouble-prone Captain was the reason his hair went totally gray. Una had rolled her eyes with a rueful smile, nursing her usual headache and wanting nothing more than to go to the gym and soak herself in one of the whirlpool tubs. That indulgence had to wait, however, as alpha shift was starting in a few hours and she needed to catch some sleep.

Thankfully the second day of the survey was uneventful; no crises on the planet or aboard the ship. It was business as usual on the _Enterprise_ , save for Una occupying the chair instead of Chris. It wasn't that the crew disliked or disrespected Una, but she wasn't Christopher Pike. Una could sympathize since she also missed the Captain's presence, at least his physical presence. What the crew didn't know was that Chris had actually been present all day, through the direct messages he kept sending from Sickbay to Una's PADD. When he wasn't asking about the mission status and any unusual discoveries he was complaining about Phil ordering him to stay in bed and away from the bridge. On one level it was endearing, but truth be told it was more on the side of annoying. Una was doing her damnedest to keep the ship running smoothly, and Chris' interruptions kept splitting her focus. She knew he only wanted to know how his ship and crew were doing, but she couldn't help feeling second-guessed. Una was sure that wasn't his intention, but she resolved to talk to him about it. Communication was still an issue for them sometimes; on a professional level they rarely had problems. They worked so well together that at times it was like they could read each other's minds. On a personal level, their wires tended to get crossed. It was likely a by-product of hiding their feelings for each other for so long. While neither of them cared to remember the incident on Talos IV, it had at least spurred them to finally open their hearts to each other. Although at this moment, one more message from Chris was going to spur Una into ordering Phil to hypo their Captain to sleep.

Fortunately, Una never had to make said order. Chris' messages ceased and the shift wound down in peace and quiet. Phil commed Una requesting she come to Sickbay, and she tamped down a flare of concern as she transferred command to one of the lieutenants. Had Chris' messages stopped because his condition had taken a turn for the worse? Phil hadn't sounded worried, but Una knew he would speak calmly on an open channel so as not to make the bridge crew more anxious about the Captain's health than they already were. Una took more than one cleansing breath as she rode the turbolift, doing her best not to anticipate the worst but steeling herself for such. The lift seemed to take forever before opening it's doors to Deck 5, and Una had her usual professional demeanor as she walked the corridor to Sickbay. Her fears were put to rest the moment she stepped through the doors and glimpsed at a smiling Chris who was back in uniform, sitting with his legs over the side of his biobed, and looking for all the universe like an excited colt who was ready to be let out of his stall. Any questions or comments died on Una's lips as Phil came over, his expression a mixture of exasperation and defeat. Una totally understood the exasperation part.

"Against my better judgement..." Phil began, his eyes narrowing at Chris. "...I'm releasing him," he explained to Una before refocusing on the Captain. "But you should rest for at least one more day so I'm restricting you to quarters. And after that I'll let you go back on light duty." Chris frowned and looked ready to protest, but Phil's stern look clamped his mouth shut. "The treatment's done it's job and you're out of danger, but your brain needs at least some time to rest and heal on it's own. And frankly it's past time you gave yourself a rest. Even a short one will do you a world of good," the doctor said.

Una smiled wryly. "Let me guess, he drove you up the wall?" she asked Phil.

Phil snorted. "I imagine the same could be said of you, guessing from all the messages he was typing on that PADD," he replied gruffly.

"Hello, I'm right here," Chris said with a touch of annoyance, and then he grew concerned as he looked to Una. "Was I driving you crazy?" he asked.

"We'll discuss this later, Captain," Una replied, all business. "Are we still following the concussion protocol, Doctor Boyce?" she then asked Phil.

The CMO smiled wryly. "That we are, Number One, which is why I called. I figured the Captain would prefer that you escort him to his quarters," he replied.

Una put on her most genial smile. "It would be my pleasure. Do you think I should put a twenty-four hour lock on the door?" she offered.

Phil's eyes twinkled mischievously. "I think any method you come up with for keeping the Captain out of trouble is a good idea. Perhaps you ought to take the extra precaution of bubble-wrapping him and child-proofing the room so he doesn't get any boo-boos on the sharp edges," he said.

Chris' eyes widened comically as he listened to the exchange, and it was only Una's excellent self-control that kept her from bursting out laughing. "I'll also wrap him in warm blankets and make sure he's fed and gets plenty of exercise," she said.

"I'm not a dog, and I don't need to be babied, for god's sake," Chris growled.

"Well you're going to be for the next twenty-four hours, so too bad. It's not as if letting Una take care of you would be torture," Phil retorted.

Chris smirked. "Well, that depends..." he began, and Una shot him a glare.

Phil quickly held up a hand. "Stop right there, I don't care to know what you two get up to in private," he groused before pinching the bridge of his nose. "Whatever 'exercise' you do, please make sure it's not strenuous?" he asked on a sigh.

"Not to worry, Phil," Chris said with a grin as he hopped off the biobed. "I'll be good, promise."

"I'll make sure of that," Una said, flashing Phil a small yet reassuring smile.

"I'm counting on it, and that goes for both of you," Phil told them sternly. "Now run along, I have lab reports waiting for me," he added with a wave of his hand.

"Thanks, Phil," Chris said, and he couldn't make his leave fast enough.

Una and Phil shared a knowing and long-suffering look before they nodded their goodbyes and Una jogged to catch up with her Captain. Chris' quarters were also on Deck 5 so it was only a few minutes' walk. They passed a few crew members on the way and exchanged nods and smiles with them, the officers clearly glad and relieved to see Captain Pike out of Sickbay.

The two of them paused at the door to the Captain's quarters and Chris turned to Una with a smile. "Okay, you've done your duty and escorted me. I'll be okay from here if you want to go to the mess hall for dinner," he offered.

Una cocked her head. "If it's alright with you, Captain, I would like to stay and have that discussion," she said before flashing him a smirk. "And I did promise the doctor I would child-proof the room and make sure you ate."

Chris rolled his eyes. "Oh come on, really?" he asked, and Una remained quiet, her smile still on her lips. A moment passed and then the Captain sighed. "Alright..." he murmured, gesturing for her to go on ahead. The door whooshed open and Chris stepped in after her, ordering the lights to sixty percent. "I'm drawing the line at bubble wrap," he told Una sternly after the door shut behind them.

Una's smirk remained in place. "I'm sure you're wanting a shower, so I'll replicate dinner for us," she offered.

Chris quirked an eyebrow, a playful smile on his lips. "You don't want to join me? In case I get woozy or something?" he asked.

Una schooled her expression, not about to let him off the hook. "You said it yourself, sir. You don't need to be babied," she replied.

Chris' brow furrowed. "Oh, it's like that, huh?" he asked.

Una softened a little; it was hard to stay annoyed with him when he had those puppy eyes. "We'll talk after you clean up and get comfortable, Chris. You feel like cheeseburgers and fries? You've had a hard day and I think you deserve some comfort food," she offered.

A tiny smile came to Chris' face; he seemed relieved that she wouldn't be cold with him all night. "Hold the habanero sauce for me," he said before heading for the bedroom. "I don't know how you can eat that stuff," he called over his shoulder.

"Didn't you grow up in a desert town? I would think you like hot food," Una called back.

"You said it yourself, we lived in a desert climate. There was more than enough heat, so why eat hot food?" Chris retorted loud enough for her to hear.

Una laughed softly with a fond shake of her head. "Would you like a soda with ice?" she asked.

"I would, thank you," Chris replied. "Your things are in the dresser if you'd also like to get comfortable," he then offered as Una heard the sounds of swishing fabric and his boots dropping to the floor.

Una had been over to Chris' quarters so often that she now had her own dresser drawer. The reminder wasn't necessary, but it was still a sweet gesture on Chris' part. "Thanks," she said before hearing his shower door close. A spark of lust flared through her as she imagined glistening drops of water on his naked body, and her uniform suddenly felt very warm. Shaking her head at herself, she walked into the bedroom and went to the dresser to pull out her favorite pair of lounge pants and a Starfleet-issue black t-shirt that said 'ENTERPRISE' on the front. She noticed with a snort that Chris' soiled uniform had been left on the floor so once she laid her clothes on the bed she tossed it into the laundry chute. She then changed from her own uniform into the t-shirt and lounge pants, putting the uniform away in her dresser drawer and placing her boots by Chris' closet. Chris usually showered with military efficiency, so Una made quick work of fluffing his pillows and turning down his bed for when it was time to turn in. The minute she heard the water shutting off she padded back to the living area and ordered their dinner on the replicator. The food was ready and on the table by the time he emerged from the bathroom, barefoot and clad in dark blue sleep pants and a soft grey t-shirt with 'NCC-1701' on it's chest. The colors perfectly brought out his steel-blue eyes and gray-streaked dark hair that was still damp, and Una's mouth went dry at the sight of him. But no, she was still a little annoyed with him. She wasn't about to let on how he affected her, at least not yet.

Chris smiled in approval of the meal that was waiting for him. "I ordered caffeine-free cola for you. You'll need to grab some sleep," Una told him.

"Yeah, the sugar shouldn't keep me up," Chris replied wryly.

"I think you can struggle along," Una retorted as they sat down across from each other. "No need to worry about any habanero sauce; I also ordered your usual condiments," she said.

"Great. Thanks, Una," Chris said sincerely with his ever-endearing smile.

"I'm sure this wouldn't be Phil's first choice for a post-concussion meal," Una said as she drizzled habanero sauce over her fries.

"My lunch consisted of tomato soup with crackers and cheese. He could've at least given me a grilled cheese or chicken tuna sandwich, or even a baguette," Chris grumbled with a tiny scowl, squirting some ketchup on his plate.

Una chewed and swallowed a bite of her cheeseburger. "You make it sound like he was punishing you," she said dryly. "Although sometimes you can use a scolding," she added softly.

Chris let out a breath, looking a little abashed. "Was I really that annoying?" he asked.

Una took a moment before replying, "To be honest, yes." She softened the sting of her words with a little smile. "I get it, Chris. You're always concerned about the ship and the crew, and you're always curious about what the surveys come up with. It wasn't the messages that annoyed me, it was... how often you sent them. You know as well as I do that whoever sits in that chair needs to keep their focus, even on the most routine of missions," she told him.

Chris nodded slowly. "You're right, and I could've been more... sparing with the messages. I really didn't intend to distract you, I just... well, it was as you said. And..." A blush came to his cheeks. "I missed your company so messaging you was the next best thing."

Una sipped some cola to cool down the spiciness of the habanero sauce, her eyes still on him. "That's all it was?" she asked.

Chris' eyes widened a little as he finished a bite of his burger, clocking her expression. "You thought I was second-guessing you?" he asked, a shadow of guilt on his face.

"I didn't think it, per se... but it was what it felt like," Una replied quietly.

Chris put down his burger with a sigh and reached across the table for her hand. "Una, I-I should've realized... I'm sorry," he offered, brushing his thumb over her skin. "I would never second-guess you, not in a million years. You know how much I trust you with this ship and this crew. I never meant to make you think or feel otherwise," he assured her, a sheepish smile crossing his lips. "Clearly I still need to work on making the distinction between our personal dynamic and our professional one."

Una appreciated his sincerity. "It's a work in progress for both of us," her ghost of a smile faltering. "This... got to me more than the previous times you had to go to Sickbay. Before you were just my Captain and my friend, but now... you're much more. Hell, you've always meant a lot to me and I've always worried about you. And this time I worried all the more because... because the two of us... we're real now." She felt tears pricking at her eyes and raised a finger when Chris made to speak. "I-I don't know about you, Chris, but sometimes this scares me. I used to be scared because of how I felt about you, scared that it would affect the performance of my duty. And I was scared that making this real would ruin your career and your reputation, but we screwed up our courage and overcame whatever fears we both had. But one fear has only intensified, and when I heard you'd gotten hurt... I was reminded all the more keenly of how much I don't want to lose you," she finished, taking a swallow.

The silence between them hung heavy for a few moments, Una blinking away her tears and Chris becoming pensive. "I don't intend to leave this universe anytime soon," he murmured with a determined set to his jaw, which relaxed after a moment. "That being said, you know my style, and I'm pretty set in my ways. I'm not the kind of guy who can stay cooped up all the time." Una started at those words and Chris gave her hand a squeeze. "I know this is nothing like Talos and I'm not equating you and Phil with the Keeper. I get it; I know you two only want me to be safe and I know how important it is to the ship and the crew for me to stay alive. I always go out of my way to be careful, but accidents do happen, I can't help it if they befall me now and then," he said.

"It's not only the accidents, Chris. You mentioned Talos. It... it just always feels like you're a target for one reason or another." Una sighed and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "I suppose being the Captain automatically puts a target on your back; as you would say it's part of the job. Doesn't mean I like it," she said.

"If you did that would be cause for concern," Chris quipped dryly before sobering again. "Look, you knew as well as I did that going into deep space would be dangerous. We knew it when we signed up with the fleet. But I understand what you were saying; now that we're in a relationship... it's made things a little more complicated."

"Feelings always make things messy," Una said.

Chris smiled wryly. "Hindsight being, I guess that's one reason why we kept avoiding..." He gestured between the two of them. "...this." He bit his lip before continuing. "And I'll admit that lately I've been finding myself hesitating to order you to do something dangerous." He let out a sigh. "I don't want to lose you, either, Una. But I'm not about to treat you differently than everyone else on the crew. Professionally, that is," he finished.

"I appreciate that, Chris. And I appreciate what you said," Una replied. "Honestly, I don't want to change you and I don't really want to keep you locked up, even if it would keep you safe." She flashed him a sly smile.

Chris snorted. "We don't want to change, and we don't want to change each other." He paused for a moment before adding, "Not to sound morbid, but the next time I put my ass to the fire, it'll be good to remember that I have someone who'll miss me."

Una's face broke out in a little grin as she shook her head. "Could you at least do your best to keep your ass clear of any flames for a while? And avoid making me miss you?" she asked.

"You have my word, Number One," Chris said twinkling as he popped a ketchup-dipped fry in his mouth.

"Alright, and you have mine," Una said before raising her glass.

Chris lifted his as well and they shared a smile as they clinked them together. "For the record, I would miss you too," he said before taking a sip.

"I'm glad to know that," Una replied, warming inside as she took a drink of her cola.

The rest of dinner went by pleasantly, the atmosphere more relaxed as they enjoyed their food and each other's company. The conversation was mostly light, although Una indulged Chris' occasional requests for more details about the survey findings. She had also passed on various good wishes from individual members of the crew, which brought a humble smile to Chris' face. He always seemed surprised by how highly his crew regarded him, and Una always thought it adorable. How Christopher Pike could be adorable and devastatingly sexy at the same time was one of the universe's greatest mysteries, and a combination that attracted Una ever since their early days at the Academy. Always a gentleman, Chris made to clear the dishes but Una gently discouraged him.

"You're supposed to be taking it easy, Chris. And I'd just as soon keep you away from sharp objects for a while," Una said twinkling, referring to the utensils.

Chris narrowed his eyes playfully. "You better not be thinking of replicating any bubble-wrap," he warned.

"Nope. Just a hot fudge sundae if you have room for it," Una replied smiling as she put their used dishes and cutlery in the replicator and activated the recycling mode.

Chris grinned. "Oh, I'm still a ways from being stuffed," he replied, patting his stomach.

Una chuckled. Phil probably wouldn't approve, but she could never resist spoiling Chris a little. Having finished recycling the dishes, she reset the replicator and ordered the sundae with two spoons. Chris' eyes shone as Una brought their dessert to the table and she wondered if this was the same look he had as a little boy whenever he got treated. Now that she thought about it, he always had a similar expression whenever they discovered a new planet, made first contact with a new alien species, or on those rare occasions when he got to fly a shuttle.

Chris regarded Una with a curious smile as she took her seat. "What are you thinking?" he asked.

"Hmm, just that... after all the years you've served and with everything you've seen and been through, you've never gotten jaded. Not truly," Una replied.

"I wouldn't say 'never'," Chris said as he dug into the sundae.

Una also took a spoonful of the dessert. "Oh, I know you've gotten tired and discouraged, considered resigning once or twice. To be blunt, I'm amazed you're not permanently stooped over with all the weight you put on yourself," she said.

Chris hummed lowly with a shake of his head. "I know, I always hold myself to impossible standards. Phil reminds me of this at least once a month," he said.

"I get it; a Captain always has to be perfect in the eyes of his crew. It's a lot of pressure. But Chris, you're human like a lot of us on this ship," Una replied.

"And I'm just as fragile, right?" Chris said, taking another spoonful of sundae.

Una smiled wryly. "Well, that goes without saying. But we just had that talk. What I'm getting at is, with the dangerous and harrowing situations we go through at times, you still get joy and excitement out of this," she said.

Chris' mouth quirked into a small grin. "Yeah, I still do. Some things about the service might get me sometimes. And sure, maybe I'm too hard on myself when things go wrong. But... being out here, discovering the unknown, exploring new worlds and making first contact with new civilizations... Sometimes I feel like that kid who used to look up at the Mojave night sky and dream," he said.

Una smiled tenderly. "I can never stay annoyed with you knowing that kid still lives inside, nor do I like the idea of discouraging that spirit. But..." she emphasized that word. "That doesn't give you carte blanche to recklessly endanger yourself," she finished before having another spoonful of the sundae.

Chris raised an eyebrow. "Is that an order, Number One?"

Una mirrored his action. "I wouldn't think of giving you orders, Captain. My job is to advise," she replied dryly.

"I'll take that advice to heart," Chris said, smiling as he enjoyed more of the sundae. "And for the record, I wasn't being reckless down there. I tripped over some loose rocks and went ass over tea kettle, end of story," he added.

"Sometimes I think you'll somehow manage to trip over air," Una quipped.

Chris snorted. "Well, good thing we work in space, where there is no air," he retorted playfully before adding, "And don't say that I'll find a way to trip and fall through one of the airlocks."

Una managed to swallow her spoonful of dessert before laughing. "You're making the case for that twenty-four hour lock on your door," she said.

Chris smirked. "If you really want to keep me safe, you should stay in with me. Make sure I don't stub my toe on the furniture," he joked.

Una twinkled. "Now, Chris, you know I can't. I have to command the ship while you rest," she replied.

"But if you could..." Chris murmured, slowly taking another spoonful of the sundae. The action was deliberately seductive and Una felt herself getting warm.

"Put it this way, at least you would get some exercise," Una said lowly, leaning forward as she held Chris' gaze.

"I've no doubt about that," Chris replied with a lopsided smile, the sundae now down to it's last bite. "Would you like the cherry?" he asked, scooping up the tiny portion and offering it to her.

"I would, Captain. Thank you," Una replied sweetly.

Still smiling, Chris carefully fed her the last of the sweet treat and she wrapped her lips around the spoon, the look in her eyes both teasing and heated. Chris' lips parted and his pupils slightly dilated, and Una's heart smiled at that response. Upping the anty, she moaned softly around the spoon as Chris pulled it out, and she caught a slight bobbing of his adam's apple. Una so wanted to kiss and lick his throat at that moment, but opted to restrain herself for now.

"I think it's time to call it a night," Una said soft and low, her eyes still locked with Chris'.

Chris blinked, his tongue peeking out as he licked his lips. "Ah... yeah," he managed to agree.

 _Adorable_ , Una thought, a smile coming to her face. "Go in the bedroom and wait for me. I'll tidy up," she said.

"Aye, Commander," Chris replied with a smile of his own as he eagerly left the table.

Una watched him fondly, taking a moment to admire his physique. Oh, the things she wanted to do... but her Captain had to take it easy. At least for the next twenty-four hours. Still, there were some things she could manage. A plan came to fruition as she took the dish and spoons to the replicator to recycle them, and then reset the machine to order what she would need. She made quick work of her preparations and then padded over to the bedroom, ordering the computer to shut off the lights of the main living area. She stood in the open doorway, smiling coquettishly at Chris who was sitting up in bed. The bedroom lights had been ordered to thirty percent, and judging by the way the Captain gaped Una's little surprise had it's desired effect.

"Una... my god," Chris managed in a husky murmur as he drank in the sight of her nearly naked body. Naked save for the black lacy thong panties and the dollops of whipped cream over her nipples.

"I thought you would like an extra treat," Una said in her most sultry tone, slowly walking over to the bed. The whipped cream was cold on her skin and she could already feel it melting. Hopefully it wouldn't leave too huge a mess by the time they were done. She was careful as she climbed onto the mattress and crawled over to Chris, pleased with herself as she noticed his erection tenting his sleep pants. The Captain made to reach for her but she gently batted his hands away. "Uh-uh, not so fast. You're wearing more clothes than I am," she murmured, her fingers catching the hem of his t-shirt. Chris raised his arms and Una pulled it up and off, careful not to get any of the whipped cream on it.

Una's breath caught in her throat as she feasted her eyes on Chris' upper body. Pale skin, sculpted muscles, broad shoulders, and a perfectly tapered waist. Chris clearly clocked her expression as he relaxed against the pillows with a slightly smug smile on his face. "Like what you see?" he asked twinkling.

"Always," Una replied softly, threading her fingers through his hair before cupping his face and kissing him soundly. Chris moaned and opened for her, and Una teased his contours with her tongue before easing back. "You're still overdressed," she murmured. She hooked her thumbs into the waistband of his sleep pants and carefully scooted back as she tugged them off, Chris lifting his hips to help. The pants hit the floor next to the t-shirt, and Una licked her lips as she caught sight of his cock, erect and resting against his thigh. "You're so beautiful, Chris," she whispered, moving closer as her fingertips ghosted over his chest and abs. "My sweet, beautiful boy," she continued, feeling him shiver at the caresses and praise as she carefully straddled his waist. Chris looked up at her with adoration and anticipation, his pupils blown wide. She smiled tenderly and cradled the back of his head in her hands. "Would you like your treat, sweetheart?" she asked soft and low.

Chris swallowed with a nod, and Una smiled tenderly as she pulled him closer to her right breast. Chris licked off the whipped cream slowly at first, savoring it's taste. When his tongue brushed over her skin he delved deeper, his lips soon wrapping around her nipple. Una's body warmed and she closed her eyes, throwing her head back with a sigh of pleasure. Her fingers massaged Chris' scalp while his hands skimmed around her waist and over her back, the caresses leaving goosebumps in their wake. He laved and sucked her nipple to hardness, letting it go at times to lick off more of the whipped cream. "You like that, don't you, baby?" she murmured sweetly, stroking his hair. "Mmm, that's my good boy. Have it all," she purred. Chris' low moan made her shiver, and he gave her nipple a long pull between his teeth before lapping up the last morsel of whipped cream. He gazed up at her with soft eyes, his lips shiny with saliva. She gave him a gentle and approving smile and then leaned down to kiss him, darting out her tongue to catch the smears of cream around his mouth. She could feel Chris' cock brushing against her backside and she tingled at the contact, swaying her hips as her panties became damp. Chris groaned at the friction, his tongue eagerly chasing hers. Una pulled back gently yet firmly, both of them breathless. "There's more for you if you want it, honey," she offered tenderly, indicating her still-covered left breast.

"Oh, I want it," Chris replied huskily before leaning close to claim more of his treat. This time he dove right in, latching onto her nipple to suck. Una felt him licking at the cream until his tongue brushed over the hard nub, and she hitched a breath as he let out a low moan. Chris' hands heatedly trailed over her skin, and Una's fingers tangled into his hair as she waggled her hips a little faster. "Ah, fuck..." Chris managed raggedly before licking more of the cream off her skin.

"Such naughty langauge for such a sweet boy..." Una teased him breathily, dotting light kisses on his shoulder.

Chris looked up with a twinkle in his eye. "I may be sweet but I'm not innocent," he murmured, still holding her gaze as he lapped up what remained of the whipped cream. His fingers hooked around Una's skimpy panties the moment she was licked clean, but she firmly placed her hands on his shoulders. Chris stilled with a questioning look, and Una merely smiled.

"You're supposed to rest, baby..." Una murmured, gently pressing him back against the pillows. Chris' eyes narrowed and he began to pout, which made her chuckle. "Do you really think I'm that cruel?" she asked.

"I don't know what to think at this moment," Chris grumped.

"You do trust me?" Una offered with a raised eyebrow.

Chris softened. "Of course I do," he replied.

"Then lie back and be still," Una said.

Chris relented and relaxed into the pillows, and Una smiled at him approvingly before climbing off the bed. She went to the side of it, staying in his line of vision. Her smile turned more sultry before she turned around, giving him a view of her mostly bare backside as she slid the panties down her legs. She bent over as she did so, making a show of it. She could hear Chris' breathing grow more heavy and she smiled to herself. She straightened up to step out of the scrap of lace, and then took her time turning back around so Chris could drink in the sight of her full nudity. The Captain's eyes were darkened with lust, his skin flushed pink, and his lips were slightly parted. Una noticed the beading of pre-come on the tip of his cock, and she could feel more of the wet slickness between her legs as she returned to bed and straddled him once more. Chris made to sit up but Una's hands on his shoulders stopped him.

"Which part of lie back and be still did you not understand?" Una scolded him softly. Chris turned sheepish with a blush, and she couldn't help flashing a smile. "Just relax, lover, and let me do the work," she murmured lowly before leaning close to claim his lips in a sensuous kiss. Chris returned it eagerly, his hands resting on her hips. A soft moan escaped Una's throat, her tongue dancing with Chris' as her fingertips mapped out his shoulders and pecs. She breathlessly eased back and raked a hungry gaze over her Captain. With his handsome face, chisled body, and gentle heart, Chris had a way of making her feel possessive and protective all at once.

Una knew that Chris had to be aching for her, but now that he was at her mercy she took a little time to enjoy him. She trailed light kisses and licks over his throat, Chris tipping his head back to give her better access. She could feel his quickening pulse under his skin, and she mewled happily as she nuzzled his chest. She then moved to one of his nipples, taking the pink nubbin into her mouth while her fingertips played with the other one. Chris shivered and gasped, tightening his hold on her hips. Una moaned around his flesh, licking and sucking it to hardness. She let go with a pop and switched to the other nipple, repeating her ministrations. Chris' breath got heavier and she felt the movement of his chest. "Una, please..." he whispered.

Una raised her head and laid a palm on Chris' cheek. His eyes opened and they were both tender and imploring, which brought a soft smile to her lips. "Since you asked so sweetly..." she whispered back, brushing another kiss over his lips. "Keep still, baby. Just enjoy..." she offered softly, kneeling up into position and taking him in hand. She thrilled at Chris' sharp intake of breath as he looked on, and as soon as they were lined up she slowly sank down upon him. Una closed her eyes with a breathy moan as he stretched and filled her, and a low groan from Chris came to her ears as she felt the glide of his hands over her thighs, hips, and waist. She stilled once she was fully seated, taking hold of his shoulders for purchase. "Ohhh... you feel so good, sweetheart," she murmured, fluttering her muscles around him and eliciting another soft groan.

"I-I don't think I... I can last," Chris managed, and Una could see the tension in his body.

"It's okay if you can't," Una assured him, gripping him just a little tighter. "You've been such a good boy," she added, her hips starting to move in a rolling motion. Chris made to thrust up but she firmly pressed down. "You're supposed to rest, Captain," she chided him playfully.

"You've got some funny ideas about rest," Chris retorted, and then he gasped as Una squeezed around him.

"Just pretend we're on the bridge; you're relaxed and comfortable in the center seat while I have the helm," Una offered huskily, rocking her hips back and forth. Chris' breath hitched at the friction, his hands eagerly going to her breasts to fondle and caress. "Oh, yes..." she mewled, arching into his touch.

"Y-you're so beautiful... so amazing," Chris murmured tenderly, which made her melt inside. She felt his right hand go to her cheek and she clasped his wrist, gazing softly into his eyes as she brought his fingers to her lips and kissed them. He kept his gaze locked with hers as the fingers of his other hand pinched and teased her nipple.

"Ooooh!" Una keened happily, hot with desire as she gave a snap of her hips. Chris' eyes closed as he let out a grunt, and Una lightly scratched her nails over his chest.

"Ah, hell... fuck...!" Chris hissed through shuddering breaths, and Una smiled at his response. She loved the feeling of him under her hands, the feel of him inside her, making him moan and writhe with utmost pleasure. Much as it made her feel powerful, she also knew it made her special in his eyes. And feeling special in Christopher Pike's eyes was unlike anything in the whole universe.

Una gradually increased the speed and pressure, taking hold of his shoulders once more. Her angle varied with every pass, and she let out a soft cry as she found the perfect one. Taking the cue, Chris settled his hands on her hips and Una practically bounced as she kept up the friction on her clit. "Ahhhh, yes... yes... you fill me up so good, Chris... my beautiful boy..." she mewled softly, fluttering her inner walls over and over again. Chris panted and moaned as Una rode him harder and harder, and she could feel the throbbing of his hard flesh.

"Una... g-getting close...!" Chris gritted out, his head pressing back into the pillows as his fingers dug into her skin.

Una rolled her hips even faster, her breasts swaying with the motion. "I'm with you... I've got you, honey..." she breathed, feeling the heat pooling low in her stomach. She gave one more stroke and it sent her falling over the edge. Her body stiffened at first as she clenched hard around Chris' cock, and then she gave a cry as the climax shuddered through her. Her nerves tingled and flames seemed to lick under her skin, and she gripped onto to his shoulders tight as she rode through wave after orgasmic wave. It didn't take long for Chris to follow after her, his body now covered in a sheen of sweat as he bucked up with a shout. Una gasped and squeezed around him again, feeling his essence spilling into her. Her movements gentled and slowed as they caught their breath and came down from their high, and some long moments later she could feel him soften. She brought a hand to his face, prompting him to open his sleepy eyes. Chris' gaze was a mixture of awe and tenderness, and Una smiled softly as she leaned down to kiss him. Their lips lightly brushed together, Una snuggling close as Chris slipped out of her. Chris hissed quietly at the loss and wound his arms around her, and Una hooked her leg around his as they shifted to the side. They parted to catch a breath, needing no words as they shared a loving gaze.

Still smiling, Una stroked Chris' hair and then traced a finger over his jaw. She let herself enjoy their closeness and was loathe to break the spell, but a regretful sigh escaped her lips. "I have to shower, I don't want to stay sticky for too long," she murmured.

Chris tightened his hold on her and nuzzled into her neck with a low whine. "M'kay," he mumbled, releasing her and rolling onto his back.

Una chuckled softly before leaving the bed. "Alright, I've fed you and you got your exercise. Now I have to wrap you in blankets," she teased him.

Chris groaned and threw an arm over his eyes, but didn't protest as Una pulled the covers over him. "I won't be long, sweetheart," she whispered, giving him a peck on the lips before padding over to the bathroom. The light switched on as she entered, and she quickly laid out towels and toiletries before turning on the water and stepping into the cubicle. She briefly luxuriated in the warm water before washing and rinsing her body, and then washed and rinsed her hair before finishing. She shut off the water and stepped out to dry herself with a towel. There was a small hand-held hair dryer which she used to dry and comb out her hair until it was slightly damp, and once that was done she cleaned her teeth. Feeling fresh again, she returned to the bedroom as the bathroom light switched off, and she smiled fondly as she saw Chris lightly dozing. She quietly approached the bed and carefully slipped under the covers next to him. However, Chris' senses were always keen and he opened his eyes with a sharp intake of breath. A smile then crossed his lips when he saw it was Una, and she reached out to cup the back of his neck and pull him closer. Chris happily took the hint and shifted to his side, cuddling close and laying his head on her chest. She stroked and petted his hair, and his fingers idly traced random patterns on her hip.

"Funny, this isn't the concussion protocol I remember from the Starfleet manual," Chris murmured, his tone playful.

"As your first officer, I thought this protocol would be better suited for you, sir," Una replied wryly.

"Will you be... sticking to this protocol until I can return to duty?" Chris asked, and Una could feel him smile.

"I have to be on the bridge for alpha shift," Una replied, kissing the top of his head. "But if you're a good boy and rest quietly, and don't spam me with messages, I see no problem with doing so," she murmured sweetly.

Chris sighed. "What do I do until then?"

"Catch up on your paperwork, for one thing. I can have Colt bring it to you in the morning," Una replied.

"Gee, thanks," Chris said dryly before kissing her shoulder. "Seriously though, Una, thank you. Thank you for looking out for me, and for taking care of me," he added sincerely.

"Always, Chris," Una said softly, tightening her hold on him.

Chris pressed closer, caressing her lower back. "I promise, I'll do be my best not to be so reckless. And to always be careful," he assured her.

"I'll hold you to it," Una murmured as they relaxed further into their embrace. She could hear Chris' breathing even out as he drifted off to sleep, and she quietly ordered the ship's computer to shut off the lights. "Sweet dreams, Chris," she whispered, and then she smiled to herself. _Knowing him, he'll find trouble while dreaming_ , she thought as she closed her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter and/or Tumblr @jedikat71!


End file.
